Thinking the Night Away
by LitUp'Nside
Summary: What do a pair of teenage superheroes spend the night thinking about? Duh! Duh! Duhhhhhhhh!
1. Daze

**Author's Note: **So yeah… I'm back after a century and a half with another chap folks! To those who were previously reading this; I apologize for the wait. Life happens and sometimes ya have to deal with it. Enjoy!

***Edit-** Randomly found this little tidbit sitting in my documents. I don't even remember typing this, but let's just go with it...

**Disclaimer: **Meh Gecko: It (yes my owner will not allow me to state their gender. Talk about paranoid sheesh…) does not own the Teen Titans sadly.

Lit: Hey! You never know nowadays what kind of creepers there are lurking in the shadows.

Gecko: Whatever, just admit that you suffer a major case of paranoia ok? You won't even tell them my name!

Lit: I just don't want my geckie kidnapped is all…

*rolls eyes*

*sigh*

P.S. I am but a humble author working on my "epic" writing skills, so please review. I'll smile if ya do.

-*LitUp'Nside*

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

Beast Boy sighed as he watched Raven's figure disappear behind the sliding doors. His form shifted into that of an emerald-back gorilla as he flopped down onto the crescent couch. There he sat slouching into the cushions surfing through the channels, alone. The solitary allowed him time to brood over his feelings.

_Well, I don't like Raven that way… Liar! Ok! Ok! Fine I do like her… a little. Er I meant a lot. But I don't think I'm good enough for her. And anyways, I'm pretty sure there's no way she likes me like that. Why am I saying like so much? Dude. This sucks. I don't wanna mess this up. I gotta go talk to someone who's good at this kind of stuff. Hmmm… Cy would know what to do. He's always been smooth with the ladies. And he's always been there for me. Yeah, that's wha-_

"Sup Gorilla man!"

"EEeeeeep!"

"Yo man chill it's just me."

Cyborg was now grinning down at the slim green teen who lay spread-eagle behind the couch, miffed as to how a full grown gorilla could achieve such height. Beast Boy sat up rubbing his head looking dazed.

"Earth to BB!?" Cyborg yelled into a pointed green elf-ear.

There was no response.

"This is gonna take desperate measures to snap him out of this. Ohhhh I know!" Cyborg said to himself, rubbing his metal hands together mischievously.

* * *

Gaspers! Ohh boy what does Cyborg have in store for our poor little greenie?


	2. Fail

**Author's Note: **Guest I took the cake. It was a delicious incentive... :)

**Disclaimer: **Lil: It's called a Fan Fiction for a reason...

**P.S. "**If God is for us, who is against us?" Romans 8:31 Have a great day!

* * *

_I know the perfect ole' cure for little brain-dead Beastboy. Heheheheh… Well sorry buddy but you asked for it._

The metal man dismembered one of his hands. It fell to the floor with a dull thud. A controller materialized from the configuration of rest of his other arm. Cyborg directed the hand towards the changeling with the joy stick. In spider-like mannerism, the hand scaled the couch and plopped itself near BB's rear end.(now now don't be getting' any ideas…)

It latched onto the white elastic of the green boy's boxers and angled itself towards the ceiling. The mismatched man gleefully punched in a series of commands into the controller and pushed the red button. (Note to readers: don't ever push a red button)

A miniature rocket launch emerged from the end of the severed hand. Flames erupted; scorching the black cushions. The cushions had only received minor injuries from this ordeal; the same could not be said for the poor unresponsive greenling.

His scrawny form was suddenly jerked up as the thrusters finally kicked in. Cyborg's hand spun around the spacious room taking its innocent victim along with it. And yet, no matter how drastic its movements were, the green boy was lost to the world. Cyborg shut off the thrusters and ran to catch the blank Beastboy as he fell towards the floor. He shuddered when the greenling started to drool in his arms.

"Ouch B. That was probably the worst Super Wedgie I've ever dealt. We're gonna need some major pliers to get this one out. Man you're in deep. Plan B it is BB!" The gray eyed boy shook his head in disbelief. _I can't believe it's come down to this…_

He reattached his hand and wiggled his fingers to test if it was on properly. The skinny boy was laid over the back of the sofa so that his face was smashed into it. His best friend walked over to the fridge to gather the materials for his next maneuver that would hopefully snap the dazed vegetarian out of his trance.

* * *

**Cyborg is very persistent...perhaps too much.**


End file.
